boondockstvfandomcom-20200222-history
Thank You For Not Snitching
"Thank You for Not Snitching" is the third episode of the second season of Adult Swim's The Boondocks series and the eighteenth episode overall. It originally aired on October 22, 2007. Watch this episode http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B001QBZUZ2 Episode The episode opens with Ed Wuncler III and Gin Rummy driving through Woodcrest late at night, dressed in dark clothes and wearing bulletproof vests. Rummy derides Ed for talking on his Bluetooth headset, commenting on how it makes people look like they're talking to themselves, which in turn makes them look crazy. They arrive at a house, break in, and begin to rob the place. The next morning, the police are questioning the neighborhood. Granddad curtly refuses to talk to the police, while Huey explains that black people as a whole are not disposed to "snitching" because the police usually don't give enough reason to do so. Huey even explains the Stop Snitching campaign pervading rap culture, which is ironic, as Huey points out, because rappers often get in trouble by "snitching on themselves." The Woodcrest Neighborhood Watch convenes and, due to Uncle Ruckus's persistence, zeroes in on the Freemans for not cooperating with the police like the rest of them. The head of the Neighborhood Watch, an elderly woman named Mrs. Von Hausen, goes with Uncle Ruckus to try to get Granddad to change his mind and talk to the police. Granddad, again, curtly refuses, as Riley rides by on his brand new bike and spouts the "Stop Snitching" catchphrase. Riley remaining steadfast as to his "no snitching" philosophy.That night, Ed and Rummy are out on another burglary. As they approach the house, they suddenly come under fire. Mrs. Von Hausen, who had been staking out the Freeman house, fires a lever action rifle at them. Ed and Rummy both panic and flee, taking cover in the Freeman's garage where Riley is adjusting the new rims on his bike. Ed and Rummy steal Dorothy, Granddad's car despite Riley's objections. When the police come to investigate, Riley refuses to tell them or Granddad who did it. This goes on until the police threaten to arrest both Granddad and Riley on Conspiracy charges if they do not talk by the next morning. At this point, Huey tries to convince Riley that he is not snitching doesn't apply when the protection of one's family is at stake. His plea falls on deaf ears as Riley steadfastly refuses to snitch. That night, Ed and Rummy are on the prowl yet again. Entering another house, Ed is once again distracted by an incoming call as he steps into the middle of the foyer. Rummy notices a Wuncler Burglar Alarm system. Suddenly, Granddad appears from the darkness and shoots Ed in the chest with a shotgun. As in "The Garden Party," the bulletproof vest saves Ed from the lethal buckshot. When Granddad points the gun at him, Rummy wisely surrenders. That morning, Ed is recuperating on the Freemans' couch as Rummy explains the situation: the two of them were raiding houses to get people to buy more of Wuncler Enterprises' Burglar Alarm Systems. Ironically, Granddad had one of the systems and it failed to go off when the duo entered. Granddad appears to laugh the whole thing off and walks Ed and Rummy to the front door. As they exit, they are surprised to see the entire neighborhood watch, and two police officers waiting to take them into custody. Granddad cheerfully tells everyone present that Ed and Gin did it and slams the door. As usual, they are not arrested. Granddad gets his car back. The next morning, Riley goes to the garage to find his prized bike missing. As he runs out to the street to look for it, he is nearly run over by Ed and Rummy, both of whom are joyriding on his bike. Granddad, watching the whole thing, smugly asks Riley whether someone stole his bike, and laughs at Riley's anger that he can't "snitch" and say who stole it. As the two burglars ride off, Rummy laughingly thanks Riley for not snitching, after which Ed curtly adds, "You stupid motherfu*ker!" Riley fights back tears. Category:Season 2